Halloween Party
by phoebe9509
Summary: Just some craziness that popped into my head that deals with...a Halloween Party of course!
1. Chapter 1

Alright, I have NO CLUE where this came from. I just saw a picture of Clinton and it popped into my head! Ok in this Hotch isn't married and this is before Emily came to the BAU! Hope everyone likes it. Feel free to read and review :D

Halloween had never been one of her favorite holidays, but as Emily surveyed the swirling mass of humanity, she realized that this party was going to be a real bummer. And the fact that it was her mother's party made it that much worse. She wondered if she could spend half an hour here then slip away without anyone noticing.

She had taken out her frustration with the holiday on her costume. Monica. Blue dress and black wig with a jaunty black beret set at a rakish angle. And a rubber mask that covered her face down to the mouth. She looked down. The dress even had a small stain in what she assumed was the right place. What a joke.

And this party. Too loud, too boring…well just too. But since she promised her mother she'd go, she'd go. She was looking around the party for anyone she knew when she was interrupted.

"Would you do it?" a voice said in her ear. She spun to see a Bill Clinton just behind her. He wore a well-tailored blue suit, wing tip shoes, and a rubber mask that covered most of his face. He was tall, his body lean, but she could make out little more than that and the fact that his eyes were brown.

"I'm sorry. Would I do what?"

"Give Bill Clinton head."

"Not a chance. I'm a devout Republican. I'd probably bite it off."

"I wouldn't like that," the man said, putting his hand on her arm, "but judging from the gorgeous sexy mouth of yours, you'd be great doing the Monica thing."

"Would you let me?"

"Okay, now I'm confused."

"Would you let someone you didn't know get her teeth that close to your prized possession?"

His laughter was spontaneous and genuine. "I don't suppose I would. But then in a few minutes we wouldn't be strangers, would we?" He smiled down at her. "Drink?"

A few minutes ago she'd been planning her escape, but now she nodded. "I'd love a white wine."

"A Monica drink if there ever was one." He turned toward the bar. "Don't disappear."

"Would Monica do that to Bill?" Emily answered.

As she waited, amazed and exhilarated. She had no clue what the guy looked like or what kind of person he was, but somehow she liked him. And that voice. It was serious, deep and sexy. And he had sexy hands. She caught herself up short. Where had that come from? Well, I'm being honest. He does have great hands. She had noticed his long, nicely shaped fingers as he had briefly held her arm. She was a sucker for sexy hands.

And that hand now held out a glass of white wine. "Let's go out on the terrace," he said. "It's much quieter there, and maybe we can talk. Discuss politics, my being a Democrat and all."

"Well to be honest I hate politics, but we'll find something to talk about."

Although it was the last night of October, the air was just warm enough to relax outside without being chilled. They stood and talked for a while as they sipped their drinks. The talk never got personal enough to learn much about each other, but they laughed a lot and Emily felt charmed and completely comfortable. As she leaned on the railing, she shivered a bit.

"Chilly?" Bill asked, moving behind her. He wrapped his arms around her, his hands just beneath her breasts. "I have a great idea about how to warm you up, Monica."

This was moving much too fast, Emily thought, but his arms felt so good. His thumbs began to rub the undersides of her breasts, and she felt her body responding. This is nuts, she told herself. I don't know this guys name or even what he does or what he looks like beneath that mask. Yet, I'm letting him touch me and I'm enjoying it. Her Monica dress buttoned up the front, and she felt his fingers undo the buttons then his warm, sexy hands slip inside. As his fingers cupped her breasts, she allowed her head to fall back against his shoulder.

She didn't realize just how quickly things were moving until he flipped open the clasp at the front of her bra, and suddenly his hands were on her bare breasts. Her breasts and particularly her nipples, had always been her downfall. Several of her ex-boyfriends had discovered that and taken advantage of her weakness, touching, biting, pinching until she was moaning, and willingly accepted anything they wanted to do with her.

His fingers were pinching her nipples, making heat lance down her body to her groin. She felt herself opening, moistening, and readying herself for him. Oh God, she couldn't help responding to him. And what would be the harm. He didn't have a clue who she was and she didn't know him. A quick fling, then anonymity. What's the problem? She mentally shook her head. No problem.

Her back was still against his chest, and her ass detected how excited he was becoming as well. Hard, fully erect male flesh, only thinly covered by his Bill Clinton suit pants pressed into her ass. A soft moan escaped her lips. She was still looking over the city when one of his hands slid down and grabbed the front of her skirt. Slowly he lifted and pulled until his hand could grasp the front of her panties and slip inside. With one of his hands still kneading her breast and one rubbing her mound, she moaned. "Oh yes," he whispered. "Yes. So wet." He seemed to know just where to rub, touch, invade, and she tipped her pelvis so his fingers could slide into her channel. She wanted it. Now!

She reached down and grabbed his hand, pressing the heel into her clit. She rubbed her body against his hand and arm like a cat in heat, until with a small cry, she came. God, waves of pure pleasure rocked her. She grasped his wrist so tightly she wondered whether she would cut off the circulation. But she didn't care. She just needed.

It was a long moment until the spasms subsided. "Oh God, baby," he moaned in her ear. "So incredibly responsive. I've never met anyone like you."

Emily caught her breath, then turned. "You asked me a question earlier and I told you I hated politics." Her hands went to his zipper, and she slowly lowered it, feeling the huge mass of hardened cock beneath. "Would you trust someone who hates politics?" As she worked his cock free of his clothing, she glanced around. Thankfully the terrace was empty. She slipped to her knees and wrapped her hand around the base of his turgid member. She made an O with her mouth, and slowly sucked him inside. As she sucked on his cock, she worked her hand rhythmically, squeezing her fingers in a pattern from her index finger on the base to her pinky about halfway up the shaft.

She knew he was close so she worked one finger in through his fly and rubbed his balls. He came with a loud groan, semen filling her mouth and making a fresh stain on her blue Monica dress.

She stood up and watched as he struggled to get his breath. What had she done? This was unthinkable. She wouldn't have dreamed of doing anything like this except for the costume. It was a Monica thing. Suddenly she was so embarrassed and wanted to slip into the house and disappear. She wasn't like this. She wasn't.

"Can I get you another glass of wine?" he asked.

"Thanks," she managed to say.

He walked into the living room and quickly Emily slipped in behind him. She worked her way to the bedroom, grabbed her coat and rushed out the front door. Almost running down the stairs, she pulled off her mask. What kind of slut does he think I am? It doesn't matter, she told herself. He doesn't know how I am. She sighed. And it's really too bad. We made each other laugh a lot. Under other circumstances…

She tossed and turned all night, and by 7 the next morning, she was up and dressed chugging a cup of coffee as she made her way out the door to the F.B.I. She carried her box into the building and found out where she needed to go. She knocked confidently on the door and waited to hear a come in. When she stepped inside and introduced herself she had a good feeling about this job. That was until this man held out his hand and she grasped it in a handshake. She gasped when she looked down at his hands then back up at the man with brown eyes. She pulled her hand back and took a step back. When he talked Emily knew for sure that this was Bill. What had she done? She just did unmentionable things on her mothers terrace with her new boss.

The second that Emily said her last name and she pulled her hand out of his he knew she was Monica from the party last night. He just slept with someone who was going to be a new addition to his team. Oh this was going to be awkward. But she was funny, he thought to himself. And seeing her without the mask she's very beautiful. And he couldn't help but think of the sounds she made when she came and the great things her mouth did to him last night.

They continued to stare at each other. Neither saying anything to the other. What was there to say? Emily bit her lip and Hotch licked his lips nervously, this was going to be situation that both were kind of looking forward to seeing where it would go.


	2. Chapter 2

_Okay, well I got suckered into making this story longer! Yay me! Haha! I have three chapters already written, but I think I'll spread them out unless someone begs me to post it…So here ya go!_

_Oh and was it just me or was Tim Curry SUPER creepy on the finale of Minds last night? He'd freak me the hell out I know that! _

Awkward. That was the only word Emily could think of to describe her situation. Really, really awkward. After they figured out who the other really was Hotch tried to say her being placed on his team was a mistake and he didn't approve of it, then he brushed past her to be briefed on a new case. Even though Emily knew that what he said could be her way out of the weird situation, she had worked way to hard to get where she was and she wasn't going to let him just throw her aside—unless that throwing involved a wall and his strong lean body pressed against hers. Emily shook her head violently to get those thoughts to disappear. This was going to be bad.

When the team arrived back from their case Emily was there waiting. Hotch made a comment about hoping she hadn't been sitting there the whole time. No sir that would be borderline psycho. Emily practically begged for a chance. She even showed him her profiling skills and for a split second after she finished he looked impressed with what she said. Even though his brain was telling him not to and that this would be very bad he told her about the briefings and where to get a desk. She was so excited that she could have hugged him, but luckily she restrained herself.

Thankfully her first case was far away from the man invading her thoughts. She was sent with Gideon and she watched Hotch fight for her to go with him. When Gideon finally agreed and walked away and Hotch looked down at her, she saw something in his eyes. He gave her a small nod and all she wanted to do was get past all the damn desks in the way, jump over the railing in between them, push him into the room behind him and do very bad, unmentionable things to him. Oh my God, she thought to herself. When did I step into the world of Grey's Anatomy?

Prentiss noticed that Hotch was kind of rude to her, all the time. He didn't always listen to what she said; he turned her away and snapped at her a lot. Then during a crime scene when she asked about a congresswoman she saw in office, his eyes turned colder than normal and he was angry. Emily knew she fucked up. Especially when he told her he wanted to speak to her. She followed him into his office.

"Have a seat," he told her while shutting the door. She obliged and he sat at his desk. "I don't appreciate being questioned in front of other agents." He snapped quietly.

"It was not my intention, I'm sorry."

"What were you talking to congressman Stryra about the other day?"

"She stopped by to say hello." She answered truthfully. "She worked with my mother so I've known her since I was a kid."

"Did you tip her off about this case?"

Emily's eyes narrowed. What the hell was he talking about? Why would she do that? "No."

"This team can't function if I don't trust the people on it."

Even though Emily knew she should really be pissed off and she was, but there was something about the way he was looking at her that made her want to climb over the desk and jump him. He was sexy when he was mad. "Sir, if I touched a nerve out there today I'm sorry, but I don't deserve this."

Hotch knew he should stop there, but he just pushed on. "You mysteriously showed up at the BAU after one of my team members was involved in a questionable shooting."

"Right."

"You've done good work, I'm not questioning that, but I will not put up with a political agenda."

Emily tilted her head to the side and rolled her eyes. "My mothers a career politician. You worked with her, did you _like_ her?"

"She's an impressive woman."

"Well, I think politics make people distrustful. I think it makes them hate themselves. I think it tears families apart and damages people. I told you already Agent Hotchner, I _hate_ politics, but maybe you weren't paying attention. So if there's nothing else, I would like to get back on the street to find out who's killing these women." She gets up from her seat, "sir." And she walked out.

Aaron Hotchner never knew the word sir could sound like a cuss word, but apparently he was wrong. He watched her go and felt like a complete asshole. He was listening to her when she told him she hated politics, but he never knew the reason until now. In fact, he remembered every word she said to him that night. The sad thing was he just told her he couldn't make a team work if he didn't trust them, but it's not them that he was worried about. It was him and the way he felt when he was around her. The memories that flooded his mind when he looked at her, especially when he focused on her mouth. He could remember the warmth engulfing him and the way she swallowed him up. He groaned out loud. How was he supposed to work with her when that's all he could think of? He paired her with Morgan and Reid as much as he could, but she was still there. No one could help him now.


	3. Chapter 3

It was a Tuesday morning when Hotch and Prentiss arrived at work at the same time. Emily had decided she wasn't going to let her thoughts of her boss in her mouth keep her from trying to have a normal relationship with him. She was tired of things being awkward. There was a terrible storm outside, thunder, lightening, the works.

Hotch and Prentiss entered the elevator at the same time.

"Good morning Hotch," Emily said as nonchalantly as she could.

"Morning Prentiss."

They rode up in silence, and they were almost to their floor when the elevator came to an abrupt halt. The two agents fell back against the wall. They were bathed in a red emergency light.

"Are you kidding me?" Emily moaned as she started to press the buttons on the control panel.

"The power went out Prentiss, nothing is going to help."

She shot him a glare then hit the button one more time for luck and gave up. She grabbed her phone and tried to dial Morgan, but she had no service. She let out another cry of frustration and Hotch couldn't help but chuckle. She turned quickly to face him.

"Why is this funny to you?"

"Because you're really upset by the fact that you're stuck in an elevator."

She rolled her eyes. "It's not the fact that I'm stuck in an elevator, sir, it's that I'm stuck in an elevator with you," she snapped.

Emily didn't miss the hurt that flashed through his eyes. That look made her feel bad about her words, but then his stoic features returned and his voice became harsh.

"So sorry to disappoint you Prentiss, but it's not like I chose to be in this situation. I didn't ask for the power to go out!" He snapped back.

Emily took a deep breath. "Okay, how about we relax. Okay? I'm sorry for saying that. And we're stuck between two floors so what I propose is to climb out of here and get the door open and climb through that way."

Hotch looked at her like she was nuts. "You want to climb out of the elevator?"

"Yes. You can boost me up and I'll climb through the door at the top, then I'll help get you up there with me then we can pry the door open and get to a floor and not be stuck in here for God knows how long."

"I'm not going to let you do that Prentiss!" he snarled. "Do you know how dangerous that is? What if the power comes back on before you get out?"

"That's a chance I'm willing to take. Now can you give me a boost?" Why was he being a pain in the ass? She had to get out of the damn elevator!

Hotch shook his head forcibly. "No, I can't!" Emily rolled her eyes, as she took a step closer to him. She placed her hands on his shoulders. _"Please_ give me a boost Hotch because if you don't help me I'm going to have to jump on you and do it myself and I'd really enjoy you helping me."

Hotch bit his lip to keep a moan from escaping. She hadn't been this close to him since she started and she was affecting him. "Fine," he groaned. He laced his fingers together and encouraged her to put her foot in his hands. She did. Her hands were on his shoulders as she boosted herself up. Emily reached up to get the door out of the way which caused her shirt to ride up making her skin exposed to Hotch's eyes.

"Hurry up Prentiss," he barked. It was taking all of his self control not to flick his tongue out and taste her smooth creamy skin.

"I'm trying." She gets the door off and grabs the edge to pull herself up. "I need you to help me Hotch." He lifts his hands higher than holds her legs closer to him as he slides his hands up her legs and finds her ass. "Hotch!" she cried out.

"Sorry, that's just the best way I can get you up there," he said with a smirk that luckily she couldn't see.

Emily tried to breathe regularly but the feel of his hands on her ass were doing things to her. She used all her strength to pull herself up and she let out a groan when his hands left her body. She climbed then caught her breath. She hooked her legs then leaned back so she was hanging upside down into the elevator.

"Are you ready?"

"For what?"

"To get up here with me."

Hotch smiled. "You're joking right? You can't pull me up. I'm too heavy."

"Hotch, blood is rushing to my head, can we at least try? I won't be able to pry the door open by myself. So give me your damn hand and let's try, alright?"

Hotch shrugged then grabbed her hand. They stayed like that, hand in hand, gazing at each other.

"Okay, maybe this isn't going to work," Emily stated as she removed her hand from his.

"Prentiss, are your legs secure?" She nodded. "Okay, we'll I'm going to use your body to pull myself up." He grabbed her sides near her waist and hoisted himself up. She let out a grunt but said nothing. His hands grabbed the edge and pulled himself from there. His body rubbed against hers and memories of that night came back to both of them. Once Hotch was up he grabbed her legs and pulled. His hands slid down the rest of her body to wrap around her back and pulled her up to him.

Her legs were around his waist. His arms around her back, and her hands gripping his biceps. They were close enough to kiss, but right as Hotch leaned down to place his lips on hers, the elevator jolted bringing them both back to reality.

They pulled apart quickly and Hotch stood up and pulled Prentiss up with him. "Come on, we have to hurry up."

They both grabbed the door and pulled them apart slowly. When they got the door open far enough Hotch stood behind Emily, placed his hands on her waist and lifted her gently off the floor. When she got to the opening, Morgan saw her and rushed over. He pulled her out and up onto her feet in one fast movement.

"Emily! Are you alright?"

Emily nodded. "Yeah, help Hotch. He's down there too."

Morgan goes to the opening and helps Hotch out. As soon as Hotch was okay, the power came back on and the elevator started.

"Do you two know how dangerous that was?" Morgan snapped. "You two could have been on top when the elevator started again. What were you two thinking?"

Emily couldn't tell him what she was really thinking and she chanced a look at Hotch to see him looking at her with a dangerous glint in his eyes. One that she's seen before, the night of the party. He was affected by her just as much as she was by him. She didn't know how much longer she could work with him and act like she didn't want him.


	4. Chapter 4

_Here's chapter 4…there won't be an update tomorrow because I got to work all day, so hopefully this will hold you over until Sunday…if you guys have any suggestions about where you want the story to go feel free to drop me a line! Enjoy!_

After Gideon left the team Hotch wasn't as rude to Emily as he started out. When Rossi came back to the BAU it took Hotch's mind off of the raven haired beauty. But all of the restrain he had was quickly washed away when the team went to a bar and Morgan pulled Emily to the dance floor. He pulled her close to him and they grinded against each other. Hotch glared at the two menancily. He should have known that this would have happened. He pushed Emily on Morgan. He always paired them together; of course they were going to be close.

"Penny for your thoughts?"

Hotch snapped his glare away from the dancers and locked them with Rossi's. He shook his head.

"Oh come on Aaron, how long have we known each other? Something's up with you and if I'm guessing right it has to do with Morgan and Emily with the glare you're sending their way."

"I don't know what you're talking about,"

Rossi snorted. "Oh, okay. Whatever you say." They sat in silence for a few minutes with Hotch returning his glare to the dance floor. Rossi cleared his throat. "You know, if you want her, go get her."

Hotch's head snapped back at his older friend. "What are you talking about?"

"Emily. Or Prentiss as we all notice you call her. She notices too, you know. But it's apparent you like her, so why don't you do something about it?"

Hotch shot him a frown. "I don't like her more than I like the rest of my team, and besides even if I did like her there are rules."

"Screw the rules. And considering I was the main reason the rules were made I say screw them! If you want her, get her."

"I don't want Prentiss," Hotch snapped.

Rossi chuckled. "Why do you call her Prentiss?"

"Because that's her name Dave!"

"You're right it is, but you call everyone else by their first names, especially off the clock, but not Emily. She's always Prentiss to you. Why?"

Hotch knew he couldn't tell him that he called Emily by her last name because he was trying to distance himself. He was already too close to her. So instead of answering his question, he returned his attention back to Morgan and the woman he couldn't get off of his mind.

At that moment Emily looked up and saw Hotch staring at her dancing with Morgan. She knew he wanted her as much as she wanted him so she decided to have some fun. She turned so her back was to Morgan and she turned them so she was facing Hotch. She ran her hands up and down her body and she watched his eyes glaze over. Her hands went to her skirt and lifted it up slowly showing him her creamy thighs inch by inch. Emily gave him a smirk then turned her back to him and whispered in Morgan's ear. She stalked away from the guys and headed to the bathroom. She didn't get very far before a pair of strong hands shoved her into a wall with force.

"Do you enjoy torturing me Prentiss?" Hotch hissed into her ear. "Do you think it's funny?" He asked as his hands started to pull her skirt up. Emily pushed back off the wall and brought herself flush with Hotch. She felt how much he wanted her. Her hand went between their bodies and she cupped him through his pants. He let out a groan and bucked into her. He quickly turned her around and shoved her back against the wall. His hands cupped her breasts and he took delight in the fact that she arched into him.

"Tell me you want this."

Emily grabbed his face and brought his lips down onto hers. His tongue begged for entrance against her teeth and she granted it. While their tongues were busy Emily's hands went to his belt buckle. She unhooked it quickly and unzipped his pants. She pulled his hard erection out and felt him grow harder. He yanked her skirt up and grabbed her ass and lifted her up. She wrapped her legs firmly around his waist. His hand quickly went in between her thighs and pushed her wet underwear to the side and pushed into her quickly. They both let out a moan. She wrapped her arms tightly around his neck. Emily bit her lip to keep from screaming out every time he pounded into her. He held onto her thighs keeping her in place and bent his knees then stood up straight quickly driving into her.

Emily had wanted this for more than a year and she was finally getting it. But in the back of her mind she wondered if this was going to change them or if this was just an itch that needed to be scratched. Those thoughts disappeared when his hand slid between their bodies to play with her clit. He let her body slide down the wall a bit so she was at an angle and he was hitting the spot. Finally she came and bit down on his shoulder to muffle her cries. He came a second later and leaned up against her to catch his breath. He put his forehead against hers then kissed her again. He lowered her onto her feet, and continued to stare at her.

"I'm sorry," Hotch whispered as he tucked a strand of hair behind her ear.

Emily knew this coming. "Don't apologize for that Hotch. I wanted it as much as you did."

"It can never happen again," Hotch blurted out. "There are rules and those rules are there to protect us. We can't. This shouldn't have happened."

Emily looked down, then back up at Hotch. "Fine, whatever you say sir, but mark my words when I say you will give into me again Hotch. It's just a matter of time. Now if you don't mind," she lightly pushed him away from her, "Morgan's waiting to finish our dance."

With that she walked away and left Hotch looking after her. He believed her words and he knew he would give into her. She was like a drug, but he needed to stay away from her at all costs because being with her could ruin everything, no matter how much he wanted her.


	5. Chapter 5

_Sorry I didn't have this posted yesterday…What can I say I'm a slacker :D Hope you guys like it though…and thanks for all the reviews and adding my story to your alerts. And a special thanks for all people who reviewed my story but I'm not able to respond back to! Thanks a bunch everybody!_

Ever since the night at the bar Hotch wasn't as quick to snap at Prentiss as he originally was. His eyes lingered on her longer than they originally did, but if anyone other than Emily noticed they didn't mention it. Then one night Hotch got a call for a case in New York by someone he knew…Kate Joyner. He was fond of her. He liked her. On the plane when Morgan said that he heard Kate was a bit of a pain in the ass he was quick to defend her.

"I didn't think so."

"You know her?" Emily asked.

"We liaisoned when she was still at Scotland Yard."

Emily gave him a look. Liaisoned, she thought. Right.

"And she's good?" Rossi wondered.

"I think we're lucky to have her." The team nodded and prepared to take off.

When they headed into the New York offices and Hotch saw Kate a small smile formed on his face. Emily had to resist the urge to roll her eyes. Seriously Aaron? She thought. This chick? What's so special about her? And that accent! PLEASE! But when he introduced her, Emily made sure she plastered a fake smile on her face.

But the second Kate stepped up to Hotch and asked to have a word, Prentiss shot JJ a look. She moved closer and whispered, "They liaisoned when she was at Scotland Yard." Liaisoned my ass, she thought to herself. Emily was proud of herself when she managed to keep the jealousy out of her voice.

Hotch spent all of his time on the case with Kate, and Emily tried to focus on the case. She wasn't going to be jealous that that Blondie was getting all of Hotch's attention.

When JJ told Hotch, Emily and Reid she was pregnant, Emily saw the look that flashed across Hotch's face. He was hurt that she didn't tell him. Emily went to her room then realized she had to talk to Hotch. She walked next door and knocked. Hotch opened the door and gave her a half smile.

"Hey," she whispered.

"Hey. Come on in."

She enters and stands by his door. She wasn't here to make him give into her, she was there to make him see JJ's reasoning.

"Are you alright?" Hotch nodded. "Well I just wanted to check on you. But can I say something to you?" When Hotch didn't answer she took that as a yes and continued. "JJ not telling you about being pregnant has nothing to do with you. She didn't do it to hurt you or to hide it. She's just a private person and she didn't want anyone to know. She didn't keep it from us to hurt us, she did it to keep part of her separate from the job. She just wasn't ready to share that part of her with the team yet. But Hotch don't take it personally. Be happy for her. She wants you to be. Well, I said what I came here to say, so I'll be on my way. Have a good night Hotch." She turned to leave then stopped when she felt Hotch's arms wrap around her waist. She leaned back against him and let him hug her.

"Thank you Prentiss," he whispered into her hair.

She patted his hands on her stomach. "You're welcome. Get some sleep and I'll see you at seven."

Hotch released her and watched as she walked out of his room with a smile on her face. She was right, JJ didn't keep her pregnancy from them to hurt them, she did it because that's who JJ is. He smiled when he realized that no matter how he treated Emily, she was there for him, and he was pretty positive she wasn't going anywhere. He needed to change how he acted around her, because he didn't want to do anything to lose her. He went to bed that night with a smile on his face.

The next day was one of the worst Emily Prentiss has ever had. She saw Cooper get shot in front of her face, and she had to watch someone that she got along with fight for his life. She had to shoot someone. Then her day got worse. She heard over the news that there was an explosion. She didn't know if it was Hotch or JJ or neither of them. She tried repeatedly to call both of them with no luck. Finally, she saw JJ at the command center, but then her heart dropped because she knew what that meant. Hotch was the one who was hurt. Then Garcia confirmed her fear when she popped up on the computer screen. When the words 'he looks okay,' left her mouth, Emily sighed a sigh of relief. He looked okay, she thought, he was alive! Thank God!

When Emily saw Hotch at the hospital she wanted to walk up and hug him and tell him how scared she was and hit him and tell him never to do that to her ever again, but she couldn't so she settled for a "Are you okay?"

Emily knew she had to keep her head in the game, but seeing Hotch like he was made her worry. He had cuts on his face, his ear was bleeding and he was limping. They went searching for the UNSUB and Hotch was behind Reid and Rossi and they were trying all the doors. Emily kept glancing at Hotch to make sure he was okay. She knew he was going to yell at her when the case was over, but she couldn't help it. She almost lost him today, she needed him to stay near her to let her know he was going to be alright.

When she found out Kate died, she knew Hotch was upset. They were friends, and he just lost her. She let Morgan drive him back to Quantico but once she knew they were back, she went to his apartment.

He opened his door to see Emily standing there with a shy smile on her face holding a pizza. He nodded at her and beckoned her in. He should have known she'd be the one to come. And if he was being honest with myself he was glad it was her.

Emily walked in, placed the pizza on the table, turned around and pulled Hotch into her for a hug. He was tense at first but finally his arms wrapped around her body and he held on for dear life.

"Don't ever do that to me again Hotch! Alright? I was so worried about you."

"I know, I could tell by the way you kept looking at me while in the basement."

Emily laughed. "I knew you were going to bring that up. I couldn't help it. You scared me. I wanted to make sure you weren't going to pass out on me. You can't blame me for being concerned."

Hotch pulled her closer to him. "I know I can't, but I also can't let you worry about me."

Emily tucked her face into his neck and mumbled. "It wasn't just me who was worried. I was just the one who showed it. And if you didn't put me in a situation to worry about you we wouldn't be having this conversation."

Hotch chucked. Emily leaned back to look him in the eyes. "I'm so sorry Hotch. I know Kate was your friend." Hotch nodded then looked down. "Do you want to talk about it?"

Hotch shook his head. "No, I'm okay. Thanks for bringing food." He released his grip he had her in then grabbed paper plates out of the cupboard. He got them both slices of pizza then handed her her plate. He grabbed her hand and lead her to the living room. He sat down and she plopped right next to him. "Thank you."

"You keep saying that," she smirked.

"It's because I mean it. You made me see JJ's reasoning behind her not telling me she was pregnant. I said congratulations to her by the way. And now you show up to comfort me because of Kate. And you don't even have to, but you are. I appreciate it." He reached over and squeezed her hand.

"Well I like to think that you would do the same for me," she blushed.

"I think I would."

They sat in silence for a few minutes eating their pizza when Emily cleared her throat. "Since you don't want to talk, do you want to watch a movie?"

"Sure. That's fine with me, as long as I can enjoy your company while watching it."

Emily grinned. "Of course."

Hotch got up and picked a movie. He turned the light off and came back to sit next to her on the couch. He draped his arm across her shoulders and pulled her closer to him. He knew she was there, but he needed to feel her beside him. He smiled to himself when he thought about Emily and how far they've come.

They started off with a great start, then it was rocky to say the least, then things escalated again and now here they were, enjoying each other's company. Her just being there for him when he needed her, and being friends. He looked at her then kissed the top of her head. If they were going to be together, this was the way to go about it. Knowing she's there for him as a friend meant more to him then anything.


	6. Chapter 6

_I know…I know…I'm a slacker! I've just been really busy this week, and I haven't had time to turn on my computer. The next two chapters have already been written out; I just hadn't had time to upload them. Between farm and field days at school, then work and the drama with my family that has me wanting to pull a Michael Myers on them I've been having a rough week! So this chapter is pretty much a filler chapter because I didn't want to go from Mayhem right into Minimal Loss which is the next chapter. So this is pretty much a chapter where they're sharing more about each other without some boomchickawowow moments. You know…what's that word they use to describe situations like that? Oh yeah…Friendship! Thanks everybody so much for the awesome reviews and thanks for reading my story! Means a lot! If you don't like something feel free to let me know what and I'll try to change it! Hope you guys like it!_

Ever since New York there was an unspoken understanding between the two agents. If one of them had a bad day, the other would do something to cheer them up. When it was Hotch and his ears, Emily went out and rented an old silent movie for them to watch.

When a case got to be too much for Emily, Hotch brought over her favorite ice cream and they just sat around talking about things that weren't important. Hotch learned all sorts of things about Emily that he never knew he wanted to know. She told him all about growing up and moving all over the world and he felt bad for her. What kind of life was that for a child? Hotch realized how Emily became who she was. The compartmentalizing, the compassion she always felt when she was around children. The more he got to know her, the more he wondered how she was still alone.

"Why aren't you snatched up yet Prentiss?"

She gave him a quizzical look. "What do you mean?"

"You are a very smart, generous, beautiful woman. Why aren't you married with three kids by now?

Emily diverted her eyes and blushed lightly at his nice words. "This job makes it hard to have a relationship. We're always leaving the state, and I'm to into my job I guess. No one really understands what we do."

Hotch nods his head. "I agree." He looked down at the couch cushion between them. "Do you want kids?"

Emily was taken back by his question. She tried to catch his eyes, but he was still staring at the cushion. "I do, I want two girls and a boy." She paused. "But the rate I'm going, it'll never happen." She added sadly.

This caused Hotch's head to snap up. "Don't talk like that," he said with some force behind his tone. "You are going to find someone who sees you for you, and who doesn't care about what you do for a living. Then you'll get married, and have those three beautiful children you want."

Emily smiled. "Thanks Hotch, but sometimes I don't think I'm worth taking the risk for."

Hotch moved closer to Emily taking up the cushion he was staring at not a minute earlier. "You are worth any risk Prentiss." He grabbed her hand. "Don't ever think you aren't and if any guy doesn't see that he's an idiot!"

Emily bit the inside of her cheek to keep from smiling. She wanted to ask him why he didn't take the risk for her, but they have been becoming real friends and she wasn't going to be the one to mess it up.

"So," she cleared her throat, "do you want any kids?"

"Yes," he answered. "Do you have names picked out?" He quickly changed the subject.

This time Emily let her smile shine through. "I do. I have had them picked out for a while now. Evangeline, Alyssa, and Dominic."

Hotch looked at her and couldn't help but smile. She seemed happy when she thought about having kids. He'd have to remember that next time she was upset, talking about kids seemed to cheer her up.

"Those are great names Prentiss."

"Thanks Hotch." She squeezed his hand then stood up, trying not to think of how empty her hand felt without his in it. "I better get going. Reid and I are going to the compound tomorrow and we have to get there bright and early."

Hotch nodded then stood up with her. "That's right. I almost forgot. Have a good night Prentiss."

Emily grabbed her coat and put it on then headed for the door. "You too Hotch."

"Oh and Prentiss?" She turned to face him. "Be careful tomorrow."

"Yes sir," she said with a smirk, then closed the door shut behind her. "Be careful," she chuckled to herself. "What could go wrong?"


	7. Chapter 7

_I'm not really happy with this chapter, but it was the best I could come up with. I'm just not feeling the romantic vibe at the moment. Actually the only vibe I am feeling is an angry one, so I do apologize…Don't kill me! Let me know your input and feel free to bash me if you'd like…I promise I won't love you any less :D_

Son of a bitch was the first thing that came to Emily's mind when the men came barging into the school saying there was a raid. She looked at Reid and saw the shock plastered on his face. This is all Hotch's fault she thought. If he didn't say 'be careful' last night none of this would be happening. Emily made a promise to herself to kick his ass when she got out of there. But for now she had to try to stay calm and get Reid and herself out of there. Because although she planned on kicking his ass, she also planned on seeing those brown eyes taking her in again.

AARONHOTCHER

Hotch was barely paying attention to what Strauss was saying on the phone when he heard Morgan scream his name. He quickly dropped the phone and rushed out into the bullpen.

"Prentiss and Reid," the dark profiler informed him while pointing to the TV.

Hotch watched in horror when realization that Prentiss and Reid were indeed at that compound hit him. Phones started ringing and Hotch barked orders. He had to get his girl back, and no one was going to get in his way.

The team arrived at the compound and Hotch pulled Rossi aside.

"Dave, they left the choice of negotiators up to me."

"I taught most of the hostage negotiation unit. You want a recommendation?"

"I'm making you the lead negotiator."

Rossi's face dropped. "Me?"

"Why go to the students when I have the teacher?"

"Because the teacher is emotionally involved, and so is the agent in command." Rossi pointed out.

No shit, Hotch thought. I'm more emotionally involved then you realize Dave. Hotch diverts his eyes. "I know I am, this is a unique situation. And we have two agents who can affect the outcome on the inside."

"True," Dave agrees, "but I can't be objective. I know them too well."

"This outcome depends as much on our ability to predict the moves of Prentiss and Reid as Cyrus. That's why you're the best man for the job," Hotch states quickly.

"Assuming that Reid and Prentiss are still in a condition to make moves."

Why was Dave making this so difficult? Hotch needed Prentiss and Reid back and he needed Rossi to help him do it. "I know how bad this is, that's why I want you doing the talking."

Rossi sighed then gave in. "Alright."

Their conversation was cut short when the attorney general decided to cause some ruckus. If this jackass thought he was going mess up his plan to get Reid and Prentiss out of that building he was out of his mind. Hotch didn't normally act the way towards someone else as he did toward this man, but two people he cared about were inside with a crazy person. He didn't have time to be sweet.

"Get off my crime scene," he barked, as he stepped closer to the man.

Rossi stood behind his fearless leader and watched in awe. That's the Aaron Hotcher he knew who was on a mission.

As Rossi was talking to Cyrus, Hotch and Morgan looked on. When they heard the fated words that one of the child service workers was dead, panic spread over all their faces.

"I need a name so I can inform the family."

"Nancy Lund."

Once that name left his lips, relief washed over Hotch's and Morgan's faces.

Thank God, Hotch thought to himself. They were both okay. Emily was okay.

When JJ walked up and said he had to see this, Hotch knew it couldn't be good. What now? He thought. She turned on the TV and they watched that damn reporter again say there was an undercover FBI agent in the building.

"Who the hell could have told him that?" Hotch hissed.

Everyone shrugged. He walked away. He couldn't deal with this. If Cyrus knew then nothing good would come out of the situation. He might kill them.

EMILYPRENTISS

Emily and Reid sat quietly in the room. When Cyrus walked in asking "which one of you is it?" Prentiss shot Reid a look. What is he talking about?

Cyrus whipped out his gun. "What one of you is the FBI Agent?" Emily sat there in shock. How did he find out? She wondered. Was he going to kill us? Panic started to spread through her, but she did all she could not to let it show.

"Why do you think one of us is an FBI Agent?" Reid asked with pure confusion written on his face.

What a great actor, Emily thought to herself. She didn't give him enough credit.

"God will forgive me for what I must do." Cyrus aimed his gun at Reid and he squirmed.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"One of you does. Who is it?"

Emily was watching Reid silently. She couldn't let Cyrus kill him. How was she supposed to live with herself after that? And he's so tiny. So she did the only thing she could think of. "Me. It's me." She stated calmer than she felt.

Cyrus lowered his gun and snatched Emily by her hair and dragged her along the floor leaving a worried Reid to look after her.

AARONHOTCHEREMILYPRENTISS

Cyrus dragged her to another room. "I told you not to put me in this situation." He slapped her hard across the face.

Hotch, Morgan and Rossi were listening to Cyrus beat Emily up and they couldn't do a damn thing. All Hotch could think about was how badly he wanted to get to that compound, beat Cyrus to a pulp and pull Emily into his arms where she would be safe, but he couldn't. He had to stand by and listen as each smack sent a cry from her lips. The lips that he's always liked.

"We have to go in," Hotch finally mumbled.

"We'd be risking the lives of everyone in there," Rossi stated.

Hotch wanted to hit Dave. What about her life? Doesn't she deserve her life, he felt like screaming at him. If Cyrus killed her, he wouldn't live to see the next day. Hotch stood there with tears in his eyes listening to her beating when he heard her beautiful voice say, "I can take it."

"Wait, wait, listen to what she's saying." Rossi pointed out. Hotch shot him a look.

"I can take it."

"She's antagonizing him," Morgan cried out.

"She's not talking to him, she's talking to us."

"She's telling us not to come in," Hotch realized. She was so much braver then he realized. Finally the beating came to an end. Hotch sighed his relief. He had to get her out of there. He's never wanted to see someone so much in his life.

EMILYPRENTISS

When Emily is allowed to return to the temple her gaze finds Cyrus. He's reading names off a sheet of paper. She looked her to left and saw Reid. "He looks pissed." She noticed Reid didn't say anything so she looked at him again. She shook her head. "It's not as bad as it looks."

"I'm so sorry," Reid replied with sadness clearly showing through his voice.

Emily shook her head again. She didn't need Reid to feel bad. She did what she did to protect him and she'd do it again if she had to.

AARONHOTCHER

"I know I can't go in there."

"I'm going."

"If something happens to Prentiss or Reid, I don't know…" Hotch said quietly and shook his head. He didn't know what he'd do and he didn't want to find out.

"You're not alone," Rossi replied.

AARONHOTCHEREMILYPRENTISS

When everything happened at 3am, it all went by so fast. Rossi and Morgan got to Prentiss and she was adamant about finding Reid. If something happened to him after what she went through she'd never forgive herself.

Emily followed Dave out of the building and when she got to the lower level she looked up at the explosion. "Reid? Morgan?" She cried out softly. When she saw Reid she wanted to cry. He was alright. She walked up to him slowly and wrapped him up in her arms. She turned around and saw Hotch standing there looking at her and she wanted to rush over to him, but she held back. Everyone was okay.

Hotch watched Emily talking to Reid on the plane. She had bruises on her face and cuts on her arms. He came close to losing her today, and he didn't like that feeling one bit. After the plane landed Morgan carried Emily's bag to her car despite her protests.

When she got to her place, she grabbed some ice out of the freezer then laid down on the couch with the ice on her face. There was a knock on her door and she already knew who it was. She got up slowly and unlocked it.

The second she opened it, she was in Hotch's arms. His hands ran through her hair. "And you talk about me scaring you," he chuckled softly into her hair.

Emily smiled. "I'm okay Hotch."

He let her go and studied her face. He lightly traced the bruises on her face. "You have no idea how worried I was that I'd never see you again. I was willing to go to jail for killing Cyrus when I heard him hitting you. Why is it that we're always in these situations?"

"That's part of the job Hotch."

"I know, but it isn't right. I shouldn't have to worry that I'm going to lose you whenever we have a case."

"Well, you did tell me to be careful so maybe you jinxed me," she said with a smile.

"I did, didn't I? I'm so sorry Prentiss."

"It's not your fault. You didn't do this to me, Cyrus did."

Hotch searched her eyes, for what? He wasn't sure. "So do you want me to go to let you sleep or did you want to watch some TV?"

"I'm pretty tired, but…"

"But what?" Hotch pushed.

"Can you stay with me?" she asked shyly.

Hotch smiled down at her. "Of course I'll stay."

Emily sighed. "Good, because I don't want to be alone." She grabbed his hand and slowly led him up the stairs to her bedroom. After she changed into more comfortable clothes she went to lie down. "You can take your shoes off," she chuckled.

Hotch removed his shoes and pants. He got under the covers beside her and pulled her gently into his arms. "Thanks for staying."

"No problem Prentiss. Anything for you," he stated honestly. She drifted off to sleep listening to his heart beating in her ear. She needed this. The reassurance this man could bring her that she was safe. Hotch slowly ran his hands up and down her back. He smiled when he felt her breathing relax. Then he smiled more when he realized this was the first time he was in her bed. After everything they've done and been through, nothing ever happened on a bed, but the moment she needed him, he was happy there was one. He wouldn't have it any other way. She was safe and in his arms sleeping peacefully. With those thoughts running through his mind he was bale to fall into a deep sleep with dreams filled of the beautiful woman in his arms.


	8. Chapter 8

The song is by Gavin DeGraw called Jealous Guy. I was writing the chapter and the song popped into my head so I decided to use it in here. Hope you guys like the story!

A few days later Emily disappeared into the ladies bathroom with JJ and Garcia to get ready for her date. Emily really wished that she could tell them about what had happened between her and Hotch. She knew she could trust them, and she wanted their opinion, but she also knew that it wouldn't stay between them for long. Garcia would tell Morgan, JJ would tell Rossi and somehow Reid would know, and then Hotch definitely wouldn't want to be with her, so she talked about how great this guy was, even though she could care less. She wasn't really feeling a spark between her and her date but she knew she had to get out there and look for happiness because she realized that Hotch was never going to be with more than a friend would be there for her. And even though Hotch had a look in his eyes when she told the group she had a date, she wasn't going to read too much into it.

"Em, is this your first date with this guy?" JJ asked nonchalantly.

"Yeah, why?"

JJ holds up her dress so Garcia can see it and she squeals loudly. "I guess you plan on giving it up then?"

Emily turned to face her friends with a confused look on her face. "What do you mean?"

"This dress. You're gonna look amazing in it, and it'll take all of his will power not to rip it off of you!" Garcia explained.

Emily laughed. "Thanks guys."

The ladies went back to helping get Emily ready. They were wondering if they should follow Emily tonight to make sure this guy didn't do anything to her or maybe they could send one of the guys just to be safe. Their fears were confirmed once her hair, make up and dress were on. She looked absolutely amazing.

She had picked a short blood red dress that stopped mid thigh. Her shoes made her legs seem longer. The front of her dress dipped down to the middle of her stomach with a tiny string keeping the two pieces of fabric together to keep her breasts from falling out. The back of her dress was two more strings forming an X across her back.

"Wow Emily, you look gorgeous. I'm actually temped to become a lesbian and have my way with you," Garcia giggled.

"Thanks Pen, but Morgan might not like that." She thought for a second. "Never mind, he'd probably like it a lot."

They all laughed. "You are going to have to fight off every guy you see today Em," JJ said with a hint of worry in her voice. She had a plan. "Um, I'll be right back guys." She practically ran to Hotch's office. She barged in.

Hotch looked up in shock. "JJ, what's the matter?" He asked as he stood up.

"I need you to do something for me Hotch. I know you aren't too fond of her, and I don't know why considering she's awesome, but you two seem to be getting closer. I need you to talk to Emily."

Hotch frowned. "About what?"

"You'll know when you see her. Just tell her to be careful because I don't want to be worried about her all night long. If a guy says this to her she might take it to heart more, because guys are going to be the ones looking at her. Well, I have to get back, just make sure you call her up here before she leaves," JJ said then rushed out of the office and went back to her friends.

What was that about? Hotch wondered. He continued to stare out his window waiting to see Emily before her date, and the second he did he so desperately wanted to be the man she was going out with. But then again, it was all his fault that he wasn't the one going out with her. She was beautiful. Her dress hugged all she had. Her hair was curled and her make up was done to perfection. "Jesus Christ," he muttered. He got up and closed his blinds then quickly walked to his office door.

"Prentiss? A word please." Emily looked up and smiled then made her way over to him. He stood aside and let her pass by him. He shut and locked his office door.

"What's up Hotch? I have to get going in a minute."

Hotch had to lean against his door. "You are absolutely breathtaking," he told her while his eyes scanned her body.

Emily blushed. "Thanks. I really—"

"Don't go," he cut her off.

"What?"

"Don't go out with him because I know if you do you're going to sleep with him and I couldn't stand that. Don't go please," Hotch begged.

Emily snapped. "You don't want me to go out with someone else because I might sleep with them, but you don't want to be with me! Do you expect me to sit around and wait for you forever? Hoping one day you'll come around and want to be with me? What gives you the right Hotch? You don't want me. There are rules remember and you don't want to break them, so you don't get to lecture me."

All Hotch wanted to do was kiss her. She was gorgeous when she was angry. Her face was flushed. He wanted to kiss her and that was what he did. He closed the distance between them in two steps and his lips sealed onto hers. She gasped into his mouth and his tongue took the opportunity. He grasped her hips and pulled her flush up against him. His hands traveled to her ass and squeezed. This brought Emily back to reality, and she firmly pushed him away.

She looked him in the eyes and pointed her finger at him. "You _don't _get to do that!" She moved right past him and quickly left his office to go on her date. Hotch watched her leave then licked his lips. She tasted like strawberries, and he realized how jealous he was of her date. He realized he couldn't exactly keep his feelings for her hidden, and he didn't know how he felt about that.

_I was dreaming of the past_

_And my heart was beating fast._

_I began to loose control._

_I didn't mean to hurt you._

_I'm sorry that I made you cry._

_I didn't want to hurt you._

_I'm just a jealous guy._

All night Hotch moped around his apartment wondering where Emily was and what she was doing. He was wondering if she was having a good time. He was worried about all the looks she was probably receiving for wearing that dress. He wondered if they even made it to dinner when her date saw that dress. Suddenly there was a knock on his door. He got up and quickly opened it to see the woman he was just thinking about standing before him.

"Prentiss, what are you doing here?"

"I'm mad at you!" She pushed him out of the way and walked into his apartment and headed for his kitchen. She poured herself a drink then turned back around to face him.

"Mad at me?" He cried out. "What did I do?"

"What did you do? Are you freaking kidding me right now? You can't just kiss me before I go on a date! You ruined my night!"

Hotch smirked, but it quickly faded when he saw the glare that Emily threw him when she saw his reaction.

_I was feeling insecure_

_You might not love me anymore._

_I was shivering inside,_

_I didn't mean to hurt you,_

_I'm sorry that I made you cry._

_I didn't want to hurt you,_

_No I didn't…I'm just a jealous guy_

"You don't just get to flip a switch Hotch! You told me," she yelled at him, "You told me that we can't be anything more because of the fact that we work together, and there are rules. You were the one who said we can't. It wasn't me. But when I have a date, you don't get the right to act—"

"Jealous."

Emily paused. She wasn't expecting to get interrupted. "What?"

"I'm sorry Emily. I was jealous. You told everyone you were going on a date and a feeling came over me that I'm not accustomed to, but I shoved it out of my mind, because I want you to be happy. But when I saw you in that dress and I saw how beautiful you looked and I realized that you were probably going to sleep with that guy, I knew I had to do something to keep you from going with him. And I was also thinking that maybe you didn't want me anymore."

"So you kiss me and think that that'll stop me?"

"You're here aren't you?" Hotch said in a matter of fact tone.

Emily rolled her eyes. "Don't be cocky. I'm here because someone is sending me mixed signals and I don't like it. Make up your mind Hotch. Either you want to be with me or you don't. It's as simple as that!"

"Pren—"

"No! Yes or no. There is no in between, there's no Prentiss. It's either a yes or no answer. Do you want to be with me? Yes or no?" Emily asked quickly hoping that Hotch would give her the answer she wanted to hear since they first started all of this.

Hotch stood there looking at her. She was pissed, and she had every right to be. His feelings were all over the place and he didn't know what to say to her. His answer wasn't a yes or no answer; it was more complicated than that. Yes he cared about her very much, and yes he would do anything for her, but there were rules, and what if they started something and it didn't work out? What would happen then? He was thinking of the big picture, and it wasn't as cut and dry as yes or no. So instead of answering her, he just stood there looking at her.

Emily nodded her head and realized what his silence meant. "Since you just made your decision, you don't get to be jealous." She needed to get out of his apartment before she had a breakdown. She chugged back her drink then slammed her cup down on the counter. She walked past him towards the door.

"Wait."

She paused for a second with her hand on the door knob. "What?" She asked with a hint of anger and sadness in her voice.

"Please don't let this mean we aren't friends anymore. I can't lose you. You're one of my best friends." He needed to tell her that because it was true, and his life wouldn't be the same without her friendship in it.

"We can still be friends Hotch, but not right now. I need a few days without you being around." She turned to look at him one last time, then opened the door and walked away from him for the second time that day.

"Damn it!" Hotch yelled once the door was shut. Why was this so difficult? They had been doing so good. They were becoming good friends, and now everything would be different. He felt that. All because he couldn't stand to think of her with another guy. All because he was too big of a chicken to take a risk on them. He went into the kitchen to pour himself a scotch. He had no idea what he was going to do, and he had no idea how he was going to do it without her there beside him.


	9. Chapter 9

After walking out of Hotch's apartment that night Emily stayed true to her word. She couldn't be near Hotch for a while. She didn't know what to do. She wanted to be with him and she was almost positive that he wanted to be with her, but there was still uncertainty in his eyes. Emily missed the man that she thought of as her best friend. She didn't want to keep her distance, but she just needed some space to put her emotions back into the boxes that they have all come to love.

Sitting on the plane headed out to their new case. Emily tried hard to focus on the case file in front of her, but her mind kept wandering to the man who sat diagonal to her. What was it about him that she just couldn't move on? And why the hell did he not think she was worth all the consequences to be with? She shook her head to clear her mind of those aggravating questions. Focus on catching the bad guy Emily. Don't worry about him, because he's not worrying about you, she thought to herself as she reread the case lying on her lap.

Hotch knew Emily was serious when she told him she needed a few days, but those few days turned into an entire week. An entire seven days without laughing and having someone to talk to. Of course there was always Dave, but Dave didn't have raven like hair, and big beautiful eyes that lit up when exciting news was presented. Hotch didn't feel the urge to pull Dave into a hug to make him feel better. He realized he couldn't take much more; he needed Emily in his life. He missed her…all of her.

After this case, Hotch thought, I'll talk to her when this is over. He was secretly praying the case only lasted two days tops because he wasn't too sure if he'd be able to make it two weeks without seeing her bright smile directed at him. He chanced a glance her way on the plane and a sharp pain went through his chest. He needed this case to be done because he missed her so much. Then he diverted his eyes quickly, as he started to panic.

When the case was done what was he actually going to say to her? He wanted her, there was no denying that, but was he actually willing to give her his all? He's never done that before, so would he be able to for her? Hotch squirmed in his seat, could I give her the world? He looked back over at Prentiss and his eyes bugged and he stopped breathing when her eyes landed on his. He smiled a small smile. This was the most interaction they've had in the past seven days that wasn't work related. He felt his heart shatter into a million pieces when she returned her gaze to the file before her without so much as a hint that he looked at her. Hotch slumped back against his seat. After that he was now hoping the case lasted longer, because it was going to take a lot to get through to her. And it was going to take that long to figure out what he was going to say to her.


	10. Chapter 10

When the team made it to their destination, Hotch was not pleased to learn that they were going to be dealing with a pick up artist. Hotch brought Morgan and Prentiss with him to meet this man. He wanted it to be just him and Emily, but he knew that the silence between them would have driven him mad.

Viper, Hotch thought, what the hell kind of name is Viper? Then he saw how the man was dressed and what he was saying to the gentlemen in his class, and Hotch chucked softly. Did this crap actually work?

As Viper explained to the agents the way his program worked all Hotch wanted to do was pluck the eyeballs out of this bastards head, fry them, make him eat them and choke him all because of the way he was eyeing up Prentiss like she was a tasty treat. Hotch desperately wanted to say something when Emily asked him a question and instead of answering her, he looked her up and down with a happy look on his face. It took everything Hotch had in him not to growl and tell this delusional asshole to back off. That he never stood a chance because she was his. Then he saw Emily out of the corner of his eye. But that wasn't his place, because she wasn't his, and that was entirely his fault. It was his decision, a decision that he was going to have to live with.

Prentiss was repulsed by the man in front of her and she thought he was insane for thinking females fell for this type of crap. But the second she glanced at Hotch and saw the glare he was sending Viper and the possessiveness in his eyes, she realized she could use this to her advantage. He needed to see that other males were attracted to her, and that she wasn't just going to sit back and wait for him to make up his mind.

Viper leaned into Emily and said, "Meet me on my turf," he scoffed and smiled his cocky smile, "the things I could make you do!"

Although Emily wanted to gag, she smiled brightly at the weirdo before her and leaned closer to him. "Well you never know, maybe you'll get the chance," she replied with a wink.

The smug look on Vipers face had Hotch clenching his fists and ready to punch him but instead he handed him his card, "You, um, have any questions give us a call," and walked away being followed closely behind by Emily.

"I have an idea," she beamed at him.

Oh great, he thought, he highly doubted he'd like this plan of hers.

When they returned to the station, Hotch called Garcia to find out information on the creep.

"He actually said that. To Prentiss?"

"Yes he did." He asked her for more information and told her to do it quickly.

Emily gathered around the guys and told them her plan.

"Why would you want to do that? I mean, I would have recommended it because he was drawn to you, but I never would have thought you'd volunteer," Morgan said to her shocked.

She shrugged. She couldn't tell them she was doing it to make Hotch realize how stupid he was, so she said the only thing that came to her mind. "Well, I want to catch this guy and I figure we would have to profile the teacher, so why not me? I mean, come on Morgan, he flirted with me openly in front of you and Hotch, imagine how open he'll be when it's just the two of us."

Emily didn't miss the way Hotch's eyes snapped up to hers. She could tell he was resisting the urge to glare while she resisted the urge to laugh.

She started to back away from the guys. "Well guys, I'm going to go get ready to see Viper." She turned around and headed away from the guys.

Emily was in the locker room getting ready when there was a knock on the door. She fought the urge to smile when she heard his voice on the other side. You're mad at him, remember that Emily, she told herself.

"Prentiss?"

"Yeah, come on in." She started to remove her earrings.

Hotch looked down when he asked, "You're okay with this right?"

She laughed despite herself. "Yeah, I'll be fine. Sadly I've actually dated people worse than Viper."

Hotch couldn't believe what she just said. "Wow." He arched his eyebrows. "Why are you really doing this?"

"What do you mean?"

"You have never seemed like the type of person to just go undercover to bait a guy who is strongly attracted to you."

For some reason that comment annoyed Emily. She replied back to him with an edge in her voice. "I'm doing this because I want to catch this guy Hotch. And no offense _sir, _but you haven't really been around me much to know how I am when someone is attracted to me." Because apparently no one standing in this room was attracted to her, so how she acted around him obviously didn't count.

Hotch ignored her last comment and continued. "This isn't you," he mumbled.

Emily rolled her eyes. Oh screw this. She took a step towards him. She placed her hands on his hips and pulled him flush up against her. Hotch fought himself to keep his hands placed at his sides.

"Well with all due respect, sir, you may know the spots to touch to make me come, and you may know how your name sounds leaving my lips, but I can promise you, you don't know the real me, and that's a shame, because I think you might of liked her." She stands up on her tip toes and placed a kiss against his lips. "But then again that was your choice."

Hotch licked his lips.

"Lucky for you though Hotch, you won't be at the club because you might not like seeing Viper touching me and we both know what happened last time you got jealous." She squeezed his hips then pushed him forcefully out of the locker room with a smug look on her face.

After her outing with Viper, Emily was in desperate need of a shower. She felt dirty. Viper was such a creep. And the way he touched her made her want to burn her skin off. Damn Aaron and his resistance. If he wasn't so damn stubborn she wouldn't have had to act like she liked Viper and she definitely wouldn't have been in the awkward situation that she had found herself in.

When she returned to the station she walked past Hotch like she didn't see him, but she made sure her hips swayed a little extra than usual. She saw the way his eyes glazed over when he saw her all made up and with her dress on, and she desperately wanted to talk to him about what just happened, but she was still mad at him, and she wasn't going to give into him so easily. He needed to realize what his life would be like without her in it, and she intended on making him see the error of his ways.


	11. Chapter 11

_This is set around the episode Demonology when Hotch was an ass! _

Hotch chickened out after the case was finished. He just didn't know what to say to her. He missed her to the point where it hurt. And he did love her, he was pretty sure he loved her the first time he met her in that Monica costume. He was just scared what would happen if things didn't work out between them. How would that affect their job? He was putting books back on the shelves in his office with these questions running through his head when Prentiss walked into his office soaking wet from head to toe. He immediately stopped what he was doing and looked at her.

"What's wrong?"

"Um, I just found out that an old friend of mine died," she reported to him sadly.

"I'm sorry." Emily shook her head, trying to act like it wasn't that big of a deal. "Do you need to take some time?"

"Um," Emily paused trying desperately to compose herself. "There's a chance that he could have been murdered, and there might be a second case."

Hotch felt his heart breaking as he watched Emily struggle to keep her poker face on. He wanted, no he needed to do something to make her feel better, but all he could say was, "What do you need?"

"Just some leeway to check it out," she responded quickly.

"Of course, anything." His words were gentle. He hated seeing his girl so distressed, and the fact she still wasn't back to talking to him made it worse, because the only thing he wanted to do right now was cross the room, close the distance between them, pull her into his arms and hold her until all of her pain was gone.

"Thank you," she turned to walk away but stopped short when he said the one thing that he hasn't said to her since they first met. Her first name.

"Emily, if you want to take a few days and let us look into it."

She faced him again. "Matthew was incredibly messed up, and I hadn't seen him in a long time but he was important to me," her voice cracked and she took a breath to calm herself down once more.

Hotch nodded his understanding. "At least let us help." She may not let him help her by himself, but he knew she'd let the team, and he was right.

She nodded then whispered, "thank you," before she walked away from Hotch.

All he could do was watch her go. He needed to do something for her, but he didn't know what, and he was pretty sure she wouldn't want his help anyway.

HALLOWEENPARTY

As Emily walked back into the rain, she started to cry. Matthew was extremely important to her, but if she was being honest with herself, all of her tears weren't for the loss of her friend. It was also over the fact that Hotch just stayed planted to his spot on the other side of his desk. She wanted him to hug her, soothe her, tell her it'll all be okay, but he didn't and that hurt her just as much as Matthew's death because Hotch was just as important to her.

HALLOWEENPARTY

As the team investigated the case Emily became more upset when Morgan didn't even have her back. Morgan of all people. The first member of the team that actually accepted her. She could see where he was coming from, but it didn't make it any easier. So when Dave offered to buy her a cup of coffee she went willingly, thankful that someone was still on her side. And when he asked her why Matthew started to question the bible she let him in and shared her painful past with him. She was disappointed that the person she was sharing this information with wasn't Hotch, but she knew Dave wouldn't say anything. She trusted him completely and she needed him. When the words, "Let's go give a profile," left his mouth, all Emily wanted to do was hug him. She was so grateful to have him by her side.

HALLOWEENPARTY

When Prentiss questioned the priest she had to struggle to keep all her emotions in check. Her anger was ready to bubble over. She had a very hard time keeping the edge out of her voice, but in her mind, no one could blame her, she was losing everything. She was interrupted when Hotch walked in. Finally, she thought, he's here to help me.

"Father you're free to go," he stated firmly. He saw Emily's eyes snap up to his out of the corner of his eyes but he ignored her. "We're sorry if detaining you has caused you any hardship."

"I hope you find peace."

At his words Emily glared at the priest. Once he walked out her glare found Hotch. What the fuck was he doing?

Hotch started to walk away but not before he commanded, "My office." Emily quickly followed. He let her go into his office in front of him and when she whipped around he knew she was pissed off at him…big time. "Are you actually accusing the Italian government of authorizing this man's assassination list?"

"He admits he was present at every death," Emily countered angrily.

Hotch shook his head. "The case is over."

Emily stood before him shocked for a second before her mind came back. "You said you'd give me leeway."

"And I did. I understand your frustration. There's some things we cannot control. Take some time off." He walked to the other side of his desk, hoping that the piece of wood could at least keep her from hitting him.

"What?"

"I don't want to see you in the office for the next few days."

Emily took a deep breath then walked away before she said something to him she might later regret. Hotch watched her leave and again felt like an asshole. After this ended he was going to go talk to her at her place and cheer her up. He had to because he hated seeing her all broken and sad.

HALLOWEENPARTY

It took Dave barging into his office to knock some sense into Hotch. He then realized that he would risk his career for her.

After Emily walked out of the house and marched up to him and stated, "If you want my gun and badge I'd understand." Hotch shook his head then quickly changed the subject. Finally when he started to walk away and he heard Emily say "Thank you" to Morgan and him respond "Always" to her he realized he was the only one who didn't stand behind her during this case.

HALLOWEENPARTY

He went home and changed out of his suit then ran to the market to grab her favorite ice cream. Then he stopped to pick up Chinese, all before he made his way to Emily's house. He wasn't sure what he was going to say, but he wanted to be there for her, and even thought they weren't talking at the moment, their deal to comfort each other still stood. He walked up to the steps and stood before her door, nervous about what kind of mood she was going to be in. He knocked lightly and waited. He expected her to be upset, but he got so much more than that.

"What do you want?" Emily snapped coldly as she crossed her arms across her chest.

"I, uh, I wanted to bring you some stuff and see if you wanted to talk maybe."

She scoffed. "No Hotch, I don't want to talk." She tried to shut the door but Hotch shoved his foot out to stop it.

"Prentiss wait." He pushed the door open again, and pleaded with her. "Talk to me. Let me in please."

Emily pulled the door open more and stepped closer to him. "Talk to you? Are you kidding me?" she spit out. "I came to you and I told you that I lost someone close to me and you just stood there. Then when I needed you to help me with the case you tried to find any reason not to help!" She shoved him in the chest. "I needed you Hotch, and you weren't there! Dave was the one who believed me and who stood behind me the entire time. The one who was there when I wanted it to be you. I had to tell Dave about my past when I needed it to be you!" She shoved him again which caused him to stumble back at the force. "But where were you? You know, this whole time I was trying so hard to make you want me, to make you give into your temptation, but now I see that you don't care about me because if you did you would have done whatever you had to do to help me. You would have fought for me!" One last rough shove sent Hotch into the wall. "You told me before that I was worth any risk! And that any guy who didn't see that was an idiot, well I guess you're an idiot or I'm just not worth the risk for you!"

"Emi—"

"Shut up!" Emily barked. "I don't care what you have to say." Emily feels her eyes tear up. "I needed you Hotch," she choked out. "I needed my best friend, but you were no where to be found and then when you did decide to show up you sent me away. I have nothing to say to you Hotch. I just want you to go away and leave me alone."

Hotch listened to her words and wanted to tell her that he didn't think she'd want him to hug her when she first told him, but in his heart he knew he should have held her and grabbed her regardless. He knew Emily was right. How could he show her how much she meant to him if he wasn't there for her when she needed him? He wanted to say something, anything, but every thought in his mind disappeared. How could he make this right? Looking into her watery brown eyes he wanted to kiss all of her pain away, but then he remembered he was the reason for it.

Hotch opened his mouth to speak, what he was going to say, he didn't know, but he didn't have to worry about it because she stopped him.

"Just go Hotch." She backed away from him and went back into her apartment. Hotch stood staring at her door for a minute then hung his head and started for the stairs. He turned back quickly when he heard her door open again and she called out his name.

She ran up to him and his heart started to race, but he then felt that same heart drop when she grabbed the bags out of his hands then stormed back into her condo slamming the door shut.

Hotch's mouth hung open in shock. He knew he had to make it up to her, but he had no idea how to. He shoved his now empty hands into his pockets and walked back to his car like a puppy that just got kicked. He was going to have to pray for a miracle to fix this with Emily, so as he walked to his car, he began praying, because regardless of what she said, Hotch needed Emily in his life. He needed her friendship back and he was going to get it because he planned on doing whatever he had to do.


	12. Chapter 12

_Okay, so for all of you lovely readers who want me to have Emily forgive Hotch right away, um, that's not going to happen. Now it may be just me, but if I'm best friends with someone and they aren't there for me when I need them, they aren't going to be forgiven easily. You have to WORK for my friendship back. Know what I mean? So I made Emily that way. Also, you guys might think that Hotch is a bit OOC in this chapter, but I believe that when you love someone you'll do whatever you have to do to have them forgive you. So I have the next two chapters already written out. I'll post another one today and then the other one tomorrow. Thanks to all my lovely readers who are sticking by my story. I love you all long time! And thanks for all the reviews; ya'll sure know how to make a girl smile! Hope ya'll like :D_

Emily woke up the next morning around 10. It was nice to be able to sleep in, but not being able to go to work sucked. She quickly got dressed in yoga pants and a sweatshirt. She grabbed her bag and went to run some errands that were long over due to get her mind off of everything. She still couldn't believe what she said to Hotch last night, but it all needed to be said. She realized in that moment that she needed to move on because Hotch didn't want to be with her, so she just wanted to forget about everything in the past. She wanted to forget every time his dimples made an appearance because of her, she wanted to forget every nice thing he's done. She wanted to forget his hands, and his tongue. How he felt coming inside of her. She shook her head to clear her mind. Forget about it Emily. Get over him!

As she was walking down the street her phone started to ring. She saw JJ's name flashing and she smiled. "Hey Jay!"

"Emily! Are you okay? Why aren't you here?" JJ said in a rush.

"Hotch told me to take a few days off. I'm okay though. I'm just running some errands."

Emily heard JJ let out a sigh of relief. "Oh, alright, how long do you think you're going to be out?"

"Um, I don't know, probably about an hour. Why?" Emily asked puzzled. Why would JJ want to know that?

"I was just wondering. So I guess I'll see you in a few days then. If you need anything at all, you know you can call me right?"

Emily nodded then realized JJ couldn't see it. "Yes I know. Thanks a lot Jay." They said goodbye and she hung up and continued on her journey. First stop coffee.

After Starbucks, the post office, the market to grab some essentials, and Starbucks again, Emily decided it was time to go home. As she walked into her building, the man at the front desk caught her off guard.

"Miss Prentiss, you lucky lady."

Emily turned her attention to the man. She had no clue what he was talking about so she just smiled politely and nodded her thanks then headed for the elevator. What the hell was that about? What was so lucky in her life at the moment?

The elevator doors opened on her floor and she was shocked to see a trail of rose petals leading from the elevator to her condo door. She tilted her head, unsure of what was going on. She walked slowly to her door and opened it and poked her head in. There were more petals on the floor. She shut the door tightly behind her then placed her bags on the floor by the door. She walked farther into her place and once she passed the kitchen she stopped in her track. Her mouth hung open in shock and she felt her eyes fill up with tears. There were flowers everywhere. Bouquets, petals, arrangements in shapes of hearts, and so much more. She had never seen so many flowers in one place before. She let out a loud sigh. This damn man was making life very difficult on her. She was mad at him, and he went and set up a flower shop in her condo! She walked over to all the flowers and sniffed them. A single tear slid down her cheek. This gesture made her feel better, even if only for a second because then she saw an envelope sticking out of one of the bouquets. She plucked it out of the flowers and stared at the handwriting scribbled on the front, the handwriting that she was so accustomed to. Her head dropped to her chest. She really didn't want to deal with this right now. She set the note down on the counter and walked upstairs to her bedroom. She sat on her bed contemplating her decision. Should she read the note or should she just let it go? She was pissed off at him, she was hurting because of him, then he just goes and does this really sweet thing and he thinks it's going to make it all better? That made Emily more upset; she quickly got up from her bed and jogged downstairs. She grabbed the note off of the counter and ripped it into pieces.

She stared at the little pieces that now littered her counter. The longer she stared at them the more she realized that she should have read it before ripping it up. She growled at herself then quickly ran to her desk to grab the tape. She made her way back to the counter and started to put the letter back together. It was like doing a 50 piece puzzle but all the pieces looked exactly the same. Finally after what felt like 100 pieces of tape she finally got the letter back together. She held it up and smiled at her accomplishment. She then took a deep breath and started to read the letter before her.

_Prentiss, _

_I know that you didn't want to hear what I had to say last night but I'm hoping that you'll be willing to read it. Prentiss, I'm so very sorry. I wish I could go back in time to make all of this better and I wish I could start over. You said you needed me and I wasn't there and for that I apologize but since we weren't talking I wasn't sure if you were going to want me to be there for you. I know that that sounds stupid and you might think that's an excuse but it really was how I felt. And since I'm the leader of our unit, I'm the one who had to deal with all the angry people during this case, so I was there for you in a way because I kept you safe because no matter what you may think I don't want anything bad to happen to you. I care about you more than you'll ever know! You used my words against me last night but the thing is you_ are_ worth the risk, but I am an idiot for not seeing that I had to take a risk with you because if I didn't you weren't going to be around forever and I'm sorry that I even felt the right to think you were mine and that no other man was ever going to want you. I should have known better to think that you would wait for me. I truly am sorry about Matthew and I'm sorry you couldn't confide in me about your past because I wasn't available but I need you to know that if you ever want to tell me about it you can and I'll gladly listen. I need you in my life Prentiss. It hasn't even been an entire day since you sent me away and I'm already going nuts without you here by my side. I miss sharing stories with you and I miss your laugh. God, it's been so long since I heard that laugh. I guess what I'm trying to say is that I miss you…dearly. I'll do whatever I have to do to get you back by my side. If that means I have to do something spontaneous every single day then that is what I will do. I need you Emily, and I hope somewhere inside you or in your heart you still need me too. And I won't stop until you realize how much you mean to me. I'm sorry again and enjoy the flowers, I tried to find something as beautiful as you but I fell short._

_Hopefully still your friend,_

_Hotch_

Emily finished the letter and had tears in her eyes. What the hell was that man trying to do to her? He was playing with her head. And her heart. First he acted like he wanted her, then he acted like he didn't know her. Then when she was in trouble he was by her side. He opened up to her, and then when she needed him he wasn't there. And after she snapped at him he went and pulled a stunt like this. Damn it, she thought. He was going to be the death of her. She looked around her place once more at all the flowers, and realized how much money he must have spent on them. Then her gaze found the note again, and she sighed.

She placed the letter down and went to grab a drink. She wasn't going to give into him that easily. He couldn't just send her flowers and write a note and expect everything to be alright. He may want to go back in time, but he can't. He made his decision to not stand beside her. And he may say he wants her but all of his actions recently have been proving otherwise. She grabbed some Tylenol out of the cabinet. All of this was giving her a large headache. Why did this have to be so hard? Why did _he_ make everything so hard? She took the pills, took another look at the flowers and the note, and then headed back upstairs. She needed to rest, she was extremely drained.

Emily awoke a few hours later and heard music softly playing. She slowly made her way downstairs. She realized it was coming from outside her door. She swung it open slowly and tears began to fill her eyes again. Hotch was standing there with a rose in his hand, a small table set up and food already on dishes with a candle in the middle.

"What are you doing?" she asked quickly.

"We need to talk, so I thought we could do that over dinner." He gestured to the table set up. He then took a step forward and she instinctively took one back.

"I can't do this," she whispered as she held her hands up.

"Why?" Hotch wondered with hurt evident in his voice.

Emily felt her emotions bubbling to the surface. She started to cry and she didn't care about being strong, she needed to let it all out. "Because you're making me insane!" she practically yelled. Hotch took a few steps back when he heard the anger and frustration in her voice. "I don't know what you want, and you're confusing the hell out of me," she cried.

"Emily I—"

"You act one way," she continued, "then you act another and then we make progress and you go and throw it all away!" Tears were streaming down her face as she yelled at him. "You are driving me crazy and I can't deal with that." She placed her hand on her heart, "all I wanted was you. And once upon a time I thought we stood a chance, but you can't seem to make up your God damn mind, and I can't make it up for you! We had this discussion before, either you want me or you don't. Either you choose to stand behind me _regardless_ of the consequences or you don't." Emily's voice cracked. "Either you love me or you don't. When you have the answers to those statements you come back to my door. And if you come back you need to be all in because Hotch, you keep fucking everything up and I can't take it anymore. You are making this so much harder than it needs to be. Now please just stop." She leaned against her door frame. Arguing with this man was so mentally and physically draining.

"Stop with the flowers, stop with the music and dinner, stop everything. Because I'm not the type of girl who needs all that. I just need a person who loves me and who is willing to defend me. And if you can't be that person then I don't need you. So again, until you make up your mind and decided that you are all in, you are back to being my boss again and that's all. In your note you said you miss me, well don't for one second think I don't miss you. That's what makes this so hard Hotch, because we became friends and we shared things with each other, and now I have nothing again. But if I have to I'll get over missing you if it means I have to let you go."

Emily started to walk back into her condo, when Hotch finally found his voice again. "Don't you want to know why I'm here?" He was shocked at how thick his voice sounded.

"Unless you plan on saying that you made a huge mistake and that I'm the one you want and you'll stand behind me forever and that you love me, no I don't want to hear what you have to say."

"I do want you!" He shouted, surprised at how quick he was to admit that to her. I've wanted you from the beginning. And I do love you Emily." She gasped at him. She saw the tears forming in his eyes and she almost gave in, but he was just saying that. And although she believed some of it, she wasn't positive he meant it all. "But I'm scared," he admitted quietly, "and you can't hold that against me. What if we don't work out? One of us would have to transfer out of the unit and the team would fall apart. What if we get distracted in the field and one of us gets hurt? I couldn't live with that. Why do you always think I put you with Dave or Morgan? Because I know they'll protect you when I can't be beside you. And there are rules."

"Screw the damn rules Hotch! Do you honestly think this," she indicated the two of them, "isn't going to tear the team apart? So what's the difference? And we're both already distracted. A relationship wouldn't change that fact. You're just making excuses. Being with someone shouldn't be this hard. And if you don't want to be with me all the way then you need to forget about me and stop doing gestures to make it seem like you care, so I can move on and find someone who does want to be with me. Just please Hotch, please stop." She sniffled then angrily wiped the tears from her face with her sleeve. "Either you want me or you don't. Just leave and figure it out. And if you do finally make up your mind and I'm in your future plans, make sure you have no doubts before you come back because I'm not a yoyo Hotch. And my mind can't take much more of your games. I'll see you Monday."

She started to close the door but stopped her progress and looked at him. "By the way, thanks for the flowers, they're beautiful."

Hotch nodded as she shut the door completely this time. "Not as beautiful as you," he whispered to the door then turned and blew out the candle on the table. He had to go home and think things over. He was determined to come back to this door and be able to say all the things that she wanted and deserved to hear. He just needed to make sure he was 110% in because he refused to hurt her again. Watching her cry was one of the worst experiences of his life, and he didn't plan on being the reason for her tears to leave those big brown eyes again.

He stood before her door and touched it with the tips of his fingers. "I'll be back," he whispered then walked away.

On the other side, Emily slid down the door to the floor and said, "I hope so," before her tears took her over again.


	13. Chapter 13

_Wow you guys seemed to really like the last chapter…makes me chipper :O I hope you guys like this one to…Enjoy!_

Over the next three weeks all Hotch could do was think and argue with himself. At work, the two profilers were professional as ever. They bounced ideas off of each other, and no one knew anything about what was going on. Hotch would occasionally sneak a look at Prentiss when no one was looking. If he didn't know any better, he would have thought she was happy. He watched her joke with Morgan and Reid and her face lit up. As Hotch watched the scene unfold in front of him, he couldn't help but want to be down there with them to see that smile directed towards him. Being her boss and absolutely nothing more was extremely painful. He missed so much about her.

Every night before sleep finally took him over, he would see her face. In his heart he knew what he wanted. There was no denying it, but the rules always came dancing across his mind. Then the rules would disappear when he remembered what being inside of her felt like. And remembering her warm mouth engulfing him was enough to make him hard. The more he thought about her in those circumstances, the more frustrated he became. Finally, he got up and out of bed and headed into the bathroom to take care of him frustration.

"You shouldn't be taking care of this problem with your hand Aaron," he said to himself as he looked in the mirror. "If you weren't so damn stubborn, she could be taking care of this for you."

HALLOWEENPARTY

The next day the team got a case and they headed out to Florida. This UNSUB was attacking pretty brunettes who were good at their jobs. So the second Emily was attacked the team sprung into action. Morgan tackled the man before he plunged the knife into his friend. JJ and Reid were right beside a knocked out Emily on the ground while Rossi and Hotch took the man from Morgan and carted him away.

Hotch shot a glance back at Emily on the ground and he wanted to be right by her side when she came to, but Dave pulled him back to the task at hand.

"She'll be alright Aaron. We just have to get this asshole locked up before he can hurt anyone else. Then we'll be right back," he assured his younger friend. "I promise."

Hotch nodded then forced a tight smile. "Thanks."

By time the two finished booking the man, Emily and the rest of the team were already back at the station. Emily held an ice pack against the back of her head, but she was giggling at something Morgan said. When Hotch walked up to her and placed his fingers lightly over hers that was holding the pack in place, her laughter stopped. She looked up at him and saw the pure worry in his eyes.

"Are you alright?" He asked quietly.

She smiled a real genuine smile. "Yeah, I'm fine, just a little bump. No need for alarm." She hoped that her words could calm him down, so when she saw him give her half a smile and some of the worry leave his eyes, she knew she succeeded.

At that moment everything fell into place for Hotch. Every feeling, every scary thought, every question. He knew at that moment that nothing in the world was more important to him then Emily. At that realization his smile grew wider. He looked her over once more then walked away before the team thought it was weird how he was hovering over her. They were flying back home tonight and he planned on making a pit stop somewhere very important before heading home.

The plane ride home was uneventful. Everyone except Hotch and Rossi were passed out comfortably. Hotch looked up from the file in front of him when he felt eyes on him. "What?" he asked Dave.

"You finally figured it out didn't you?"

Hotch was confused. "I'm sorry?"

"Emily. You finally figured everything out."

Hotch's mouth dropped open and his eyebrows shot up. How the hell did Dave know everything? Did he place tiny cameras on everyone's outfits or something? "I don't know what you're talking about." That's good Aaron, play dumb!

"Right," Rossi chuckled. He stood up and patted his friend on the shoulder. "About damn time Aaron. And treat her right, because if you don't there are five people that will gladly kick your ass," he smirked then started to walk away. "Oh," he turned back, "congrats."

Rossi left Hotch sitting there with his mouth hanging open again. Did everyone on the team know? And if not how did Dave know? He was always careful when it came to how he treated Emily around everyone else. And with the exception of tonight, he knew he never let anything slip. As the plane started to descend he realized it didn't matter. He looked over at Prentiss and smiled. Tonight he'd let her know how much he needed her and nothing was going to stop him.

HALLOWEENPARTY

Around 10, Hotch finally made it to Emily's condo. This time when he came, he brought nothing with him. He learned his lesson the hard way the last two times. He took the steps very slowly. He was extremely nervous. What would she say? What would she do? Laugh or kick him out? He finally made it to her door and stood staring at it for a minute trying to collect his thoughts. He took a deep breath then knocked and waited patiently for her to answer.


	14. Chapter 14

Hotch knocked then waited patiently for Prentiss to answer the door. When she swung it open his heart started beating wildly in his chest. She stood before him in shorts and a tank top. Obvious bedtime apparel. She looked beautiful.

When Emily opened her door she fought to keep her smile at bay. He was finally at her door again. She took a deep breath that she hoped he didn't notice to calm her nerves. She was scared at what he was going to say.

"Hey," was the first word that left his mouth.

"Hey, what brings you by so late?" She asked calmly. Her voice betraying nothing.

"Well, you told me to go away until I knew what I wanted, and well here I am. I know what I want."

Emily's eyes locked onto his. "And what do you want?"

"You," he whispered softly. Emily bit her lip. "I need you to listen to me okay? Don't interrupt until I'm done. Alright?" Emily nodded.

"The first time I met you I did something I've never done before. I let my desires lead me down a path that I've never been before. Then when I thought I'd never see you again I became upset because I could see it that night that there was something special about you. Then when you walked into my office, I panicked. You were my subordinate. How was I supposed to work with someone who I knew how she sounded when she came, and I knew how her mouth felt on me? I'm not going to lie to you, I got scared, so I pushed you away. And then everything came crashing down again when I saw you dancing with Morgan that night at the bar. I gave into temptation again and I let myself try to push you away. But Emily," he took a deep breath, "when we actually started to become friends, I fell for you harder than I did in the beginning. There is something about you that makes me want to give everything up for you, something about you that makes me feel good inside. And then when I fucked all of that up and I lost your friendship because I'm a moron, I felt a part of me die. I missed you more than I could ever express to you. My days seemed longer and gloomier without you there by my side. And I have no one to blame but myself."

"As for everything that happened with Matthew I apologize again. I will apologize to you everyday for the rest of my life if I have to. I wasn't there for you, and I have no excuse for that. You were my best friend and you needed me, but I wasn't there. I guess I was so concerned about what impact the situation would have on my job, that I was more concerned about that, then about you. I know that that was wrong. Because I worried about you through out the whole case, and I do apologize that I wasn't there like Dave was. I'm an asshole. I admit that."

"So Emily you told me not to come back until I had answers to your three statements. And I'm sorry it took me so long, but I know that you don't like in between answers. It's all or nothing with you and I get that, so here I am."

Hotch looked deep into her eyes, and continued. "You said either I want you or I don't, and believe me when I say I want you more than you'll ever know. I want your laugh, I want your friendship, I want your smile. I want everything that comes along with you. I want your arms to wrap around me, your lips upon mine, my name leaving your mouth in ecstasy. I want it all. I want you in every way."

"Either I choose to stand behind you regardless of the consequences. I fucked up before, and I admit that. But I promise you that from this moment on I will be by your side through it all unless you say otherwise. You are worth the risk of losing my job if someone finds out. You're worth all the obstacles that may stand in our way."

Hotch took a deep breath. "Either I love you or I don't. Emily Prentiss, I love you more than you could ever imagine. I love how compassionate you are with children and victims. I love how you know what to say to make others feel better. I love the smile that graces with face. I love the look you give me that tells me you want me. I love every single thing about you, because I love you. You fight for what you want and I love how you fought for me even though I was an idiot and didn't realize that I should have been fighting for you. I love you Emily…I'm _in _love with you."

"When I saw you knocked out on the ground tonight my heart stopped. All I wanted to do was be there by your side when you woke up. I realized then that I couldn't live my life without you. And that I didn't _want_ to live my life without you. I know I'm a hard person to understand. I have many flaws. I have many imperfections, but here I am standing before you with my heart in my hands. I'm asking you to take me just the way that I am. I want to be with you Emily. I want to fall asleep next to you, and wake up next to you and do everything in between with, right next to you. You are what I want, and I'm really hoping I didn't wait to long and you still want me to."

Hotch stood there quietly shaking for a moment. Emily wasn't saying anything, but she was still biting her lip and her eyes were shiny with unshed tears. Hotch finally realized what was wrong and he blurted out, "I'm done," and was sent flying backwards into the wall as she jumped on him. Her lips found his and he returned her kiss excitedly. She does still want me, he thought. She pulled her lips away from his and held his face in between her hands.

"Of course I still want you silly, no matter how hard I tried you never left my mind or my heart. And I do take you Hotch. I take you with all your flaws and your worries! I take it all, because I love you." She kissed him again then placed her feet back on the ground. She grabbed his hand and dragged him into her apartment. Hotch pulled her back towards him and slammed the door shut using Emily's body. She let out a gasp as his mouth clasped around her nipple and brought it to a peak through her shirt and bra. Her hands pulled at his hair and he let out a hiss. It's been to long since he's got to touch her, and to kiss her, and to do other things with her. He needed her. He grabbed the hem of her shirt and pulled it up over her head then quickly unhooked her bra. His hands cupped her breasts and kneaded them slowly, enjoying the sounds she was making. Hotch tweaked her nipples and her back arched into his hands without her consent. The moans that escaped her lips made Hotch buck forward against her. Hotch attacked her mouth again with his own then headed to her neck. She was going to have marks in the morning and no amount of make up was going to be able to cover them up.

His tongue flicked out against her neck and he started to travel down. He got to her breasts and sucked hungrily on her nipple. Suddenly he stopped and pulled back to hear Emily let out a whine.

She opened her eyes slowly, "What's wrong?" she asked, some what afraid that he changed his mind.

"We need to do this right."

She arched an eyebrow at him. "Okay, what do you have in mind?" Hotch stepped closer to her again, pulled her flush against him and they both let out a moan at the contact. His hands slid down to her ass and lifted her up. Her legs automatically wrapped themselves around his waist as he started to walk away from the door and up to the bedroom. Emily's arms wrap around his neck and she nibbled on his earlobe. He got to the bed and lowered her on top of it. He stood back and looked down at her. He took a deep breath then returned to her. Her hands quickly start to undo the buttons on his shirt. She is growing impatient so she grabbed it and pulled the shirt apart. Buttons flew across the room. Hotch chuckled against her neck. Her hands found his belt buckle and quickly undid it. She pulled it out quickly. Hotch leaned back and got rid of his pants and boxers in record time. He them slid his hands up her smooth pale legs and hooked his fingers in her shorts and pulled them down along with her underwear.

They both froze in place and took the other in. After the party and the bar they have never been completely naked in front of each other before.

"Wow!"

"You're beautiful," they said at the same time.

Emily crawled to the edge of the bed and grabbed his face for a kiss. While her mouth was busy with his her hand slowly made its way down his chest, past his stomach and finally latched onto his still hardening cock. He bucked into her hand at the contact. She smirked against his mouth then stuck her tongue into his mouth. Her tongue kept up a rhythm with her hand. In and out, up and down. Hotch's hands found their way into her hair and on her ass.

Holy shit, he thought. She had one magical tongue. And it was just in his mouth. He groaned as he thought about her tongue on other parts of him.

When his mind started to return to him his hand slid from her ass, over her hip and down in between her legs. Emily unconsciously spread her legs farther apart when she felt his hands. He teased her folds and he smiled at how wet she was. Emily then maneuvered herself so his fingers slid into her, but her face was at his waist.

She took his hard cock into her mouth and sucked him hungrily. Hotch's fingers moved rapidly inside of her as he let out sounds he hadn't made in a while. Emily moved faster and the hand in her hair tightened and held her in place. He bucked forward repeatedly, fucking her mouth, as he felt his knees getting weak. His fingers still moved inside of her and her pants along with her movements on him made it hard for him to hold on, but with one more plunge into her mouth and a curl of his fingers inside her cunt had them both coming at the same time. Emily swallowed everything Hotch gave her greedily as Hotch removed his fingers and licked them clean. When their breathing returned to normal she pulled him down on top of her and kissed him deeply. They both tasted themselves on the others tongue and they let out a moan.

"Fuck me," Emily panted into his ear.

Hotch was already ready for more. Her words were like magic to him. He grabbed her hands and held them above her head with one of his own. He then slid his other hand over her body paying special attention to her breasts which she seemed to like. He got to her hips and she lifted them up, adding more friction between them. She needed his touch. His hand then went in between their bodies and he grabbed his erection. He teased her with it until she whimpered. She arched her body towards him and he realized he teased them both long enough. He bent down to latch onto her nipple again as he plowed into her forcefully. Emily cried out at the sensation. She fought against his hand holding her arms in place. Damn he's strong, she thought. She tried to free herself to touch him, but that thought was erased from her mind when he pounded into her harder hitting her g-spot. She wrapped her legs around his waist to keep him on his current path. Hotch could feel she was close. He kissed her mouth again then panted "come for me baby."

She moaned, but decided to hold on until he came with her. Hotch released her hands and she wrapped her arms around his neck. He pulled them up into a sitting position and held her hips as he lifted her up then dropped her back down on top of him. He met her thrust for thrust. Each movement had them both crying out in pleasure. His hand slid in between their sweaty bodies and started to work on her clit. He rubbed vigorously. His mouth attached itself to her nipple once more and he felt her tighten around his cock.

She came screaming Aaron and that was all Hotch needed to hear to come hard inside of her. They stayed in that position trying to get their heart rate down. Emily placed her forehead against his.

"Jesus fucking Christ," she moaned.

"Actually, the name's Aaron fucking Hotchner." They both chuckled.

"That was better than anything else we've ever done."

"I agree baby." Hotch lifted her gently so he came out of her and wrapped his arm around her waist so they could lie down. He moved the hair off her neck and lightly kissed it. "I do love you Emily."

"I know. I love you too. All I ask is you don't fuck anything else up for us."

Hotch smirked then nibbled her earlobe. "I promise that the only thing I'm going to be fucking is you." He bit gently.

Emily moaned then grabbed his hand and placed it on her breast. He squeezed. "I sure hope so."

"Oh baby, I know so!"

_A/N: Okay, so do you guys want me to stop there or do you want me to continue and add in the whole Foyet situation? It's up to you guys since ya'll are reading it! So let me know what ya'll think! And thanks for reading :O_


End file.
